


We Could Be A Dream

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I’ve never seen you at one of these parties before,” Harry says as he hands Louis his drink. “Who’re you here for?”</p><p>Well, shit. Louis was definitely not expecting that. He sips on his drink to give him a few moments to think of an answer and then, “Oh, y’know. I’m dating the host’s brother. What about you?” He’s quite pleased with himself. Great answer. He takes another drink as a reward. </p><p>Harry grins at him, eyes bright, and shrugs. “Gemma’s my sister.” Louis hums around the rim of his cup waiting for him to elaborate. “She’s the host,” he tacks on, smug smile on his face. Louis chokes on his drink and tries his best to glare at Harry while he coughs. Harry rubs at his back until he can breathe properly again, which is actually really <i>not</i> that helpful. “Didn’t realize we were dating, Lou. I’m flattered.”</p><p>(Basically; Louis meets Harry at a party that he wasn't invited to. He ends up asking Harry to tutor him so he can keep seeing him. Featuring a bit of pining and a tea party.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a couple of prompts I saw floating around tumblr. I really just did it for the tea party.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Louis’ technically not supposed to be here. And by ‘not supposed to be here,’ he means he wasn’t invited. He doesn’t even know the people who are hosting this party, or anyone else for that matter, but Niall had mentioned something about a party he was bummed about having to miss. If Niall would have gone, he most definitely would’ve brought Louis. So, like, it’s not _that_ wrong for him to be here. Kind of. 

Except it is totally wrong because he’s here for the food more than anything. His mum’s been on a health food kick since she got pregnant and Louis isn’t about that lifestyle. And, he had to spend the majority of his last paycheck on textbooks so he’s not really got any extra money. Plus, free booze. 

It’s not like he plans on staying long enough to draw attention to himself. The first thing he did when he walked through the door (who leaves the door open, honestly?) was find the snacks and considering he’s eaten quite a bit now, he’s nearly ready to leave. The liquor is on the opposite end of the counter so he makes his way down the line and pours himself a drink. His plan is to leave as soon as he’s finished his drink, try to keep the level of weirdness down as low as he can manage. He’s done stranger things, he reasons. 

When he finishes his drink and tosses the plastic cup in the trash, he exits the kitchen to make his way back to the front door. Of course, luck isn’t really on his side. He’s nearly made it to the foyer when someone steps in front of him. “Hey, aren’t you in my history class?” A deep voice drawls. 

Louis looks up at the man in front of him; tall, lean, curly hair and green eyes. And, yes, that would be none other than Harry Styles. Louis probably has a teeny tiny crush on him, even if he does spend the entirety of their history class looking up videos of cats. “Yeah, think so,” he says with a nod and shrug. He can totally play it cool. 

“Yeah,” Harry says as his eyes light up and a smile takes over his face. “You sit behind me, right?”

“That I do.” 

Harry offers Louis his hand to shake, which he does, and blushes a bit when Louis squeezes his hand. Louis’ not the only one who has a bit of a crush it seems. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” 

“Louis. Tomlinson,” he tacks on after a beat of silence. Harry smiles wider and drains the rest of his drink. Louis rocks on his heels for a moment before asking, “Do you wanna maybe go get a drink? I finished mine a bit ago.”

“Alright.” Harry grabs Louis by the hand again and leads him back into the kitchen. While he pours each of them a drink, Louis leans against the counter and gives Harry a subtle onceover. The way Harry blushes and fumbles with his cup makes Louis realize that it definitely wasn’t as subtle as he thought. Oops. “So, I’ve never seen you at one of these parties before,” Harry says as he hands Louis his drink. “Who’re you here for?”

Well, shit. Louis was definitely not expecting that. He sips on his drink to give him a few moments to think of an answer and then, “Oh, y’know. I’m dating the host’s brother. What about you?” He’s quite pleased with himself. Great answer. He takes another drink as a reward. 

Harry grins at him, eyes bright, and shrugs. “Gemma’s my sister.” Louis hums around the rim of his cup waiting for him to elaborate. “She’s the host,” he says, smug smile on his face. Louis chokes on his drink and tries his best to glare at Harry while he coughs. Harry rubs at his back until he can breathe properly again, which is actually really _not_ that helpful. “Didn’t realize we were dating, Lou. I’m flattered.” 

Louis makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, eyes wide. “Well I didn’t- I mean I just- oh my god.” He cuts himself off and buries his face in his palms. “This is so embarrassing. Please stop taking the piss.” 

“I don’t think you’re ever gonna live that one down, mate. Really am flattered, though. Anyone would be lucky to date someone as beautiful as you.” Louis peeks through the spaces of his fingers and smiles into his hands because Harry is positively blushing and his brows are furrowed like he doesn’t understand how that just came out of his mouth. It’s so endearing. “I probably shouldn’t have said that. That was awkward.” 

“It’s alright,” Louis says, finally dropping his hands. “I could say the same for you, y’know.” They’re both silent for a moment, just smiling bashfully at each other. And, like, Louis should really be leaving now because he’s not even supposed to be here in the first place. He just doesn’t want it to be the last time he sees Harry outside of class. Before he can think better of it, he asks, “Hey, so, I’m kind of not doing as great as I want to in history and I was just wondering if you’d be willing to tutor me?” 

“You don’t even know if I’m any good at it, Lou.”

“Oh. Right. Okay, yeah, just kidding you don’t-” 

Harry cuts him off and smiles dopily. “I’m aces at history. I can tutor you if you want. You should probably give me your number, though.” 

“Yeah, alright.” They exchange numbers and Louis is trying his best not to get too flustered over it. “Thanks, by the way. I kinda need to go now, though. Text me, yeah?” Louis walks backwards out of the kitchen, keeping Harry’s gaze the whole time, and smiles brightly when Harry nods. He doesn’t want to take his eyes off Harry, but he’s forced to when he accidentally runs into someone. He’s not bothered though. This was a very successful endeavor. 

***

 

Harry texts him the next day, professional as ever, telling him they can meet up the following Saturday at the bakery where he works. Louis agrees, of course he does, and then tries his hardest to get the conversation away from tutoring and towards flirting. It doesn't really work because Harry is either daft or Louis read all the signs wrong. (Daft, he thinks.) He does, however, engage Harry in a lengthy conversation about cats. He counts it as a win. 

Nothing is different their next two classes. Louis takes his spot behind Harry, like always, and watches while Harry scrolls through his Facebook feed before switching over to YouTube and searches for videos of cats. It's probably his fault that Louis' failing because he can't pay attention to anything other than the way Harry tries to hold in his giggles while he watches tiny kittens run around and chase each other. It's adorable. 

When Saturday finally rolls around Louis is really starting to consider cancelling. He's just so _nervous_ and he doesn't even know why. It's not like it's a date or even just a casual hang out. It's a tutoring session that he probably doesn't really need, but the facts don't seem to matter. He's still nervous as hell because it's _Harry_ and he wants Harry to like him. 

It takes him a ridiculous amount of time to find something to wear. At one point, he had gotten Lottie to come in and help him, but she had spent the whole time teasing him about being nervous over a tutoring session. He kicked her out after five minutes. When he finally does decide on an outfit, he's quite pleased with himself because he really does look good. He's wearing a maroon scoop neck that drops below his collarbones and a pair of tight black skinnies, his fringe swept to one side. 

Just as he's about to contemplate whether or not he should leave his hair like it is, Lottie pops her head in his room and says, "It's almost noon. You're gonna be late. That's a really bad impression for a first date, y'know?"

"Shit," Louis curses under his breath before grabbing his denim jacket from the foot of his bed and bolting out the door past Lottie and down the stairs. Since luck is definitely not on his side today, the bus he’s meant to take is ten minutes late. He pulls his phone out of his pocket after he’s made it on the bus and shoots Harry a text letting him know he’s late. Harry doesn’t text him back, though, because he’s supposed to be working. That just makes Louis panic because Harry probably thinks he isn’t coming. Shit. 

When he finally does walk through the doors to the bakery, he's more than thirty minutes late. Harry's standing behind the counter ringing up someone's order. He looks over when he hears the bell over the door and frowns at Louis then pointedly looks at his watch. Oops.

Louis walks up to the till and orders himself and Harry a cup of tea. Harry rings him up, then says, "Find a seat, yeah? I'll be right there. Just gotta let them know I'm taking my lunch." He nods and does as he's told after he watches Harry walk through to the kitchen. He finds a table in the back corner and sits down after taking his jacket off and resting it on the back of the chair. 

Harry comes over to him about five minutes later, two cups of tea and a little bag of biscuits in his hands. He places them on the table and settles into the seat across from Louis. "You're very late," Harry chides as he takes a sip of his tea, one eyebrow quirked. "Didn't think you were coming to be honest." 

Louis frowns and looks down at the table. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just- I don't know. I didn't plan properly I guess. I sent you a text to let you know. I'm sorry."

"Can't have my phone out while I'm working. 'S fine though. Your grade, not mine." Harry shrugs, feigning indifference, but Louis can still see the tense set in his shoulders and the ghost of a frown on his lips. 

“Yeah, right. Still wouldn’t miss a chance to see you.” And, okay, Louis didn’t mean to say that but the way Harry’s face lights up definitely makes it worth it. “I didn’t mean to say that. Oops.” 

“That’s alright. I’m glad you did.” Harry clears his throat awkwardly and takes a sip of his tea, staring at Louis over the rim of his cup. “I brought you cookie,” he says and slides the bag in front of Louis.

Louis hums happily and pulls out one of the cookies. His grin widens when he sees that they’re white chocolate chip. “These are my favorite,” he mumbles before he takes a bite. He can’t help the little pleased noise that escapes him as the taste fills his mouth. “This is amazing. Really good.” 

Harry positively beams at that and sets his cup down. "I made them meself. I'm glad you like them."

"I do. Best cookies I've ever had." Harry smiles wider, if that's possible, and ducks his head. "Do you do all the baking, then?" Louis asks as he takes another bite of his cookie. It really is delicious. 

"Usually only the sweets. Making bread is boring and I can't taste the batter." That startles a laugh out of Louis and Harry looks very pleased with himself. "Just kidding. That's totally unsanitary."

Louis smiles at him, eyes crinkling. He's just so _cute_. And pretty. Definitely pretty. "You're cute." Apparently Louis' brain to mouth filter has checked out today because he really wasn't supposed to say that either. Yikes. 

Harry smiles bashfully, cheeks tinting pink as he fiddles with the rim of his cup. "Thank you," he mumbles quietly. There's a beat of silence before Harry clears his throat and looks back up at Louis. "So, what did you need help with?" 

"Uhh." Well, shit. Louis doesn't really remember without seeing his book, which he forgot when he ran out of the house. Awesome. "I don't actually know? I forgot me book." 

Harry barks out a laugh and quickly slaps a hand over his mouth to silence it. "You forgot to bring your book to a tutoring session?" He asks and then starts giggling. "You really didn't plan properly, did you?" 

Louis just shrugs. He'd probably be offended by anyone else saying that, but it's _Harry_ so he can't help being endeared. "I guess I didn’t." He finally takes a sip of his tea and hums happily around the rim of his cup. 

"I guess we've got no choice then to talk like proper mates, then," Harry says as his fingers tap out a rhythm on the table. "So, Lewis, what are you majoring in, then?" 

"Well, _Harold_ ," he starts, lifting one of his eyebrows. Louis can definitely do pet names. "I'm a lit major." Harry groans at that and buries his face in his forearms where they're resting on the table. "I'm gonna go out in a limb here and assume you don't much like lit. What about you, then?" 

"You assumed right," Harry says as he lifts his head back up. "I don't like it much." Harry's face lights up and then, "hey, maybe you could tutor me, too?" 

"Yeah, I could do that," Louis agrees, a smile stretching over his face. Mutual tutoring. What a great idea. 

 

Louis stays until who he assumes to be Harry's boss comes over to the two of them, telling Harry politely he needs to get back to work. Harry does go back to work, only after giving Louis a semi-awkward hug, but really, Louis couldn’t be happier. Over their tea, they learned a lot about each other and Louis’ just more smitten than he was before. There’s no way he’s going back now. 

Everything about Harry is just so endearing. Like, yeah, they didn’t talk about anything deep or super personal, but Louis’ pretty sure he wants to know everything about Harry. Even the bad bits. And he’s fairly certain nothing Harry tells him would turn him off. He’s already in too deep and they don’t even know each other. Louis is well and truly fucked. 

***

 

Their next study date goes much better. Louis’ resorted to calling them study dates because if he’s not actually going on a proper date with Harry, it’s the next best thing. He knows it doesn’t really make a difference, it’s just a word, but it makes him feel like he’s getting somewhere. Plus, he’s fairly certain Harry likes him too and that just makes everything better. 

Louis goes over to Harry’s flat for their next ‘date’ and he’s quite proud of himself for remembering his textbook. It was a close call, just barely remembering before leaving his house, but he’s got it. It’s not like it’s really important considering Harry has the same exact book at his flat, but. Details. 

Harry’s wearing joggers and absolutely nothing on top when he opens the door and Louis’ pretty sure his brain has turned to mush. He spends an inappropriate amount of time just staring at him because, really, no one should look that good. His stomach is defined, his chest, too, but he’s got cute little love handles that Louis really wants to bite. And he’s got so many tattoos. Most of them are pretty ridiculous, but somehow they still look really good on him. Louis wants to lick them and suck love bites into the ship on his bicep. Wow, okay, his mind totally needs to stop trying sabotage him. And his dick. Fuck. 

It takes Harry actually reaching out his hand and waving it in front of Louis’ face to get him to snap out of his daze. Louis is a little embarrassed about how breathy his voice is when he says, “You should probably put a shirt on before we start.” Louis can’t help the way his eyes dart down to Harry’s chest again and, for some stupid reason, he reaches out and runs his fingers over one of Harry's extra nipples. Harry’s breath hitches and Louis really didn’t need to hear _that_. Fuck. “Sorry,” Louis says and quickly pulls his hand back. “I just- that was, uhh,” he cuts himself off and rubs a hand over his face. “Please put clothes on.” 

Harry lets out a strangled laugh and steps away from the door. "You can, uhm, couch," he says and points at the couch and then waves behind himself towards the hallway. "I'm gonna go- shirt." He shakes his head at himself and then walks down the hall. 

After Louis' shut the front door behind him, he pads over to the couch and sits down, places his textbook on the coffee table. Harry comes back a few minutes later blessedly clothed in an oversized jumper. Except, Louis thinks it's almost worse because he looks so soft and cuddly. There's nothing this boy could do that Louis wouldn't like. He's sure of it now. 

The rest of their study date goes off without a hitch. Louis thinks he understands what they're going over in history more than he did. He wasn't ever in danger of failing the course, but now he thinks he might actually get an A. Harry's a great teacher. 

***

 

They've been having study dates once a week for the past month and a half, all history, when Harry sends him a text about lit. 

From Harry: louis! I'm so screwed. I have to write a paper for my lit class and I have no idea what to do. :( 

From Harry: plz help. :(((((

From Harry: I'll bring cupcakes. xx 

Louis rolls his eyes at the last text and sends back, _no you will not. You can swing by now if you want?_

Harry texts back instantly with a, "thank you," followed by about ten exclamation points. 

 

Harry shows up about thirty minutes later, cupcakes in hand like he promised and his bookbag slung over his shoulder. Louis accepts the box they're in and ushers Harry inside. "You didn't really have to do that, H. You've been helping me for the past month, at least, for nothing." Harry just shrugs. "Thank you. I'm sure they're delicious. You can have a seat in the living room and I'll go put these in the kitchen. Be there in just a mo'." 

Louis puts the cupcakes down on the counter in the kitchen and warns Lottie not to eat them all. She just rolls her eyes and goes back to tapping away at her phone. Much better than teasing him, he thinks. Harry's sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, legs folded underneath him when Louis walks in. 

"What do you need help with, then? I'm all yours," Louis says as he sits down next to him. 

Turns out, Harry doesn't actually need that much help. Really the only thing he needs is for Louis to read over his paper and correct his mistakes, make sure all his information is accurate. Most of it is, but there's a couple mistakes and Louis makes sure to write lots of notes to help him. Louis kind of thinks Harry just wanted to see him. He's definitely okay with that and, really, he understands. 

 

When they’re finished, Harry starts packing up his things and mumbles out, “So, I’ve been asked on a date.” 

Louis’ pretty sure he’s just staring at Harry like a knob. His mouth is hanging up and his eyes are wide because _what_. Maybe he really is shit at reading signals. “Uh, what?” He finally manages to squeak out. 

“I just- well, I got asked out? I guess?” 

“You guess,” Louis says deadpan. “Okay, neat. Why are you telling me, then?” He tries really hard to keep any bitterness out of his voice, but he’s not sure it works because Harry stops packing his things and turns to look at him, flush creeping its way on his cheeks. And, okay, he didn’t try _that_ hard, but, like, he still tried. It counts. 

“I thought, uhm, I kind of wanted your opinion?” Louis just quirks a brow at that so Harry starts rambling. “Okay, so you don’t have to give me it, obviously. I just value your opinion a lot right? And I don’t think I’m interested in him anyways? I don’t know how to turn him down or if I just ignore him? I don’t know. And, like, I think I wanna date someone else, probably.” He stops to take a breath and gives Louis a pointed look. Okay, so, maybe Louis does get signals, but he’s still confused as shit. “Anyways, his name is Nick and he’s in our history class, too. Do you know him?”

Ah, Louis does indeed know who Harry is talking about. He doesn’t actually know him, just knows who he is and remembers the one time they did speak. It was awful, truly, and Louis has tried to avoid him ever since. So, it can’t be helped when he says, “No, he’s a dick. Say no.” 

“Do you know him?” Harry asks again, eyebrows pinched together.

“Not really, no.” 

“Then how do you know he’s a dick? That’s kind of presumptuous, don’t you think?”

“Well, I-”

Louis is very rudely interrupted by one of his little sisters bounding into the room and yelling, “Louis! I need you to come to tea!”

He sighs heavily and cranes his neck to look at her. “We did that just yesterday, remember?”

“Yeah, I _know_ that, but Fizzy and Phoebe are gone and you know Lottie won’t do it.” 

“We’re studying,” Louis tries feebly. He knows he’ll give in, he always does, but he’ll put up a fight anyways. Especially since there’s a cute boy on his couch. 

“ _Louis!_ ” She whines. 

“ _Daisy_ ,” he whines back. 

“We, uh, we’re basically done,” Harry pipes up next to him. Louis shoots him a glare, but Harry just shrugs and gives him a little smile. 

“See! You’re done. You can- who are you?” Daisy asks and peers around Louis to look at Harry. 

“I’m Harry,” he says and holds his hand out. Daisy just stares at it and shakes her head so Harry lets it fall back to his side. “Louis and I study together.” 

“Oh. Okay. Do you want to come to tea, too?” Harry beams and nods excitedly. Louis tries his hardest to contain the fond look on his face, but he knows he’s not successful. “Okay, great! Louis you have to be the knight again.” 

“Yeah, alright. I’m always the knight,” Louis says almost petulantly. Why can’t he be a king or something? He doesn’t understand. 

“Knight in shining armor, Lou,” Harry says helpfully and nudges Louis’ thigh. “Not too shabby.” 

Louis gives him a little smile and then looks to Daisy. “Are you the wizard again?” 

Daisy scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “‘Course I am.” 

“‘Course. What about Harry, then? What’s he get?” 

Daisy looks at Harry again, considering. She even brings one of her little hands up to tap her fingers against her chin. She really is the cutest, Louis thinks. Her face lights up after a moment and she attempts snapping her fingers before pointing at Harry. “You can be the princess! You’re very pretty. I have a tiara and everything!” 

Louis rolls his lips into his mouth to keep from giggling as he looks over at Harry. Harry’s cheeks are flushed but he’s positively beaming. And, like, Louis’ never been one to keep his thoughts in, obviously, so he murmurs out a quiet, “She’s not wrong. A very pretty princess, you are.” Harry flushes even more and looks down, bites his bottom lip. 

“Okay, I have to set up the tea. I’ll call when I’m ready!” Daisy squeals excitedly and then bounds out of the room, runs up the stairs. 

Harry's still blushing and Louis loves it. He likes making Harry blush. “Sorry you've got roped into this.” 

“Nah, it's alright. I don't mind. I like kids.” Louis melts at that because so does he. And, like, that totally proves they're meant for each other. Or something. “Why do we have to dress up, though? I don't get it.” 

“I dunno, mate. I think she just likes it. I've never questioned her motives. I just do what she tells me and try to avoid the pouty face.” Louis pouts at Harry for good measure. 

Harry pokes Louis’ bottom lip until Louis nips at his finger. He draws his hand away and gasps in mock offense. “I can't believe you tried to bite me! I see where she gets her pout from. Very difficult to deny.” 

Louis nods solemnly and then hoists himself up from the couch when he hears Daisy call for them, tugs Harry up as well. “Alright, princess, let's get this over with.” He definitely doesn't miss the way Harry blushes again. Princess, then. Alright. 

“It'll be fun, Lou! You can save me from the dragon. Be my knight in shining armor.” He clutches at his chest and bats his eyelashes. 

“Yeah, yeah. But the dragons are always good in her world, just FYI. Don't let her hear you say negative things about Milton.”

“Who's Milton?”

“You'll see,” Louis sing-songs as he pulls Harry along behind him. He tries not focus too much on the fact that they're holding hands, but it's an impossible feat. Harry's hands are just so big and warm and it's becoming increasingly difficult to not get flustered. 

Harry does find out who Milton is as soon as they get into Daisy’s room and he's formally introduced to her stuffed animals. Milton is a blue dragon that apparently breathes ice as opposed to fire and is the protector of all of them. He sits at the head of her little rectangular table and has a crown on his head. It's super cute. 

Daisy has a wizard hat perched on her head and a plastic crystal ball sitting in front of her. She hands Louis a plastic sword and belt with a holster for it that he secures around his waist. “You have to put the tiara on your princess, Louis,” she says matter of factly and hands it over to Louis. 

“Right, of course.” It's a little thing made of silver and rhinestones that sparkle. It's actually kind of pretty. Harry bends his knees a bit and ducks down so Louis can place it on his head. Louis runs his fingers through Harry's curls when he's done because he can't help it. They're just so lovely. “Perfect. Very pretty.” 

Harry blushes as they both take a seat at the table, both of them having to kneel on the floor in order to be at the right height. Daisy hands Harry a pink wand with a heart at the top and pink and purple ribbons coming out from where the heart sits at the top of the wand. It's all very detailed and intricate dress up for a tea party, but they don't complain. It's hopelessly endearing. 

When Daisy announces the start of the tea, she pours them both tea from her little pot and hands each of them a biscuit. “It's actual tea,” Harry whispers to Louis. 

“Of course it's actual tea!” Daisy exclaims, indignant. 

Harry holds his hands up in surrender and tries not to say anything else offensive. It works, apparently, because by the end of the tea Daisy seems to be almost as smitten with Harry as Louis is. Louis thinks it's impossible to dislike Harry. He's just so lovely. And perfect. Or as close to perfect as someone can get. 

The whole time they're having the tea, Harry stays in character and is nothing but prim and proper. He talks to Daisy’s stuffed toys whenever she tells him they're addressing him and she's absolutely thrilled. He even pretends to be in distress so Louis has to ‘save’ him and gets Daisy to help, too, because wizards are apparently helpful in those kinds of situations. Magic and all that. It's the first tea Louis’ had with Daisy where they actually acted out their characters as opposed to just dressing up. 

After they're done, Daisy makes Harry keep the tiara as long as he promises to bring it with him next time. He does, of course. Especially since Daisy breaks out the pout and everything. Louis stands up as soon as Daisy informs them that they're done. He undoes the belt and puts it and the plastic sword on the top shelf in Daisy’s closet. 

He takes Harry by the hand again and leads him down the stairs back to the living room. Harry slings his bookbag over his shoulder after making sure everything's in it and it's zipped. Louis walks him to the door, then, and pauses with his hand on the doorknob. He looks up at Harry and he feels his breath catch. 

Harry's still wearing the stupid tiara and his curls are falling around his face in ringlets. His cheeks are a little rosy, probably because Louis is standing closer than necessary, and his eyes are bright, happy. Louis can't stop himself from reaching out and tucking one of Harry's curls behind his ear, smiles gently at him. “You really do make the perfect princess, y'know?” 

“Thanks, Lou. You're a great knight. More like Prince Charming, I think,” he says bashfully and looks down at his toes. 

Louis hums in response and straightens the tiara. “So, I think you should really turn down that offer for a date.” 

“I dunno what to say, though.” 

“Tell him you've already got a date,” Louis explains with a shrug. 

Harry looks up at him and frowns. “That'd be a lie. I can't do that. It's rude. And not very princess-y.” 

Louis lets out a little giggle and shrugs again. “Doesn't have to be.” Harry quirks an eyebrow at him, smile tugging at his lips. “I mean, like, you could go on a date. With me.” 

“I'd really like that, Lou. Okay.” 

Louis beams at him. “Okay,” he echoes. “Is tomorrow too soon? Sevenish? I'll pick you up and everything.”

Harry nods at that. “Tomorrow's good.” He lets Louis pull the door open for him, then hesitates briefly before leaning forward and kissing Louis on the cheek. He leaves before he can see the resulting blush that creeps up and the way Louis smiles so wide his eyes crinkle and his cheeks hurt. 

***

 

Early the next afternoon Louis gets a text from Harry that says, _hey wanna make it a double date today?_ And, like, no Louis does not want to do that. He wants Harry to himself, thanks. 

To Harry: with who 

From Harry: oh. That's not what I meant 

From Harry: I meant like 2 dates in one day 

From Harry: just me nd you

To Harry: oh. ya okay. What did you have in mind ? 

From Harry: it's a secret. 

From Harry: that sounds creepy. 

From Harry: a surprise if you will. 

To Harry: ???

From Harry: ;) 

From Harry: bring a jumper be here around 4. xx

 

Okay, Louis is definitely confused. But that doesn't stop him from listening and by the time 3:30 rolls around, he's out the door, one of his jumpers securely in hand. He makes it to Harry’s just before it’s gone four to find Harry already waiting outside his building. “Hey, you,” Louis says as he walks into Harry’s space, nudges the toes of his shoes against Harry’s. 

“Hey, I’m glad you came.” 

Louis looks up at him, then, and can’t help but smile at the way Harry’s looking down at him, like he can’t believe Louis is real and here. Louis can’t quite believe it either, can’t believe he’s gotten lucky enough to be on a date with _Harry_. “Gonna tell me what we’re doing, then?” 

“Oh! Right, yeah. We’re going for a walk.” Harry’s smiling at Louis, clearly pleased with himself like this is the best idea ever. 

Louis is pretty certain that if anyone else were to take him on a walk, he’d come up with a shit excuse and back out. But, like, it’s Harry and he’s actually excited to go on a _walk_. So he tugs his jumper over his head, flicks his fringe back in place, and holds out his hand. “Alright, then, lead the way, princess.” 

Harry grabs his hand, a little blush on his cheeks, and tugs Louis along with him. Apparently it’s the route Harry would always go when he was a dog walker his first year of uni. He rambles on and on about all the different dogs he would walk, knows all of their names still and their breed, and points out certain spots that were his favorite to stop. Louis just squeezes his hand and listens intently, asks questions when it seems like Harry’s run out of things to say. He just loves Harry’s voice so much. It's very soothing, he thinks, and he wants to know everything about him. 

When they reach a park that’s towards the end of the route, Harry tugs him over to a bench and they both sit down. “Sorry, I talked so much. You probably don’t even care,” he says sheepishly, staring down at his hands that are now clasped in his lap. 

“Nah, I like listening to you talk.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand again, lines their fingers up, palms together, before he fits his fingers in the spaces between Harry’s. He holds onto it with both of his hands, then, and looks at Harry, says earnestly, “I care about everything you say.” 

Harry squeezes his hand and smiles at him, small and private. “Thanks, Lou. I appreciate that.” 

“I appreciate you.” Louis is so smooth. He’s proud of himself. 

Harry lets out a snort, but tries to cover it with a cough. Louis shoots him a glare because, rude. “I appreciate you, too.” Harry says back and smiles brightly until Louis can’t help but smile back. He leans back against the bench, crosses his legs, and tugs Louis in closer until their sides are touchings, their joined hands resting on the edges of their thighs. “Now, we bird watch.” 

Louis looks over to him quickly, mouth slightly agape. “You’ve got to be kidding me, mate? Bird watching?” 

“It’s really not that awful,” Harry says with a roll of his eyes. “Just sit back and embrace it. It’ll be great!” 

Louis huffs, mutters, “I highly doubt that,” under his breath, but does as he’s told. Well, mostly. He does sit back, but he's definitely not bird watching. He's mostly just watching Harry because that's far more interesting. His eyebrows furrow while he looks for birds and then once he does find one, he describes it to Louis and tell him all the facts he knows. It's very endearing. It seems like everything about him is. 

The longer they sit there, the colder it gets. The weather’s been gloomy all day and the later it gets, the greyer the sky turns, rain clouds rolling in. Louis’ definitely glad Harry told him to bring a jumper, but it's starting to get too chilly for just that. He doesn't want to leave though, likes the sound of Harry's voice and his solid weight beside him too much to get up. So, he just burrows himself further into Harry's body until Harry's got both of his arms wrapped around him, his legs thrown over Harry's lap. 

“You're so warm,” Louis mumbles into Harry's shoulder after a bit. “Like my own personal space heater.” 

Harry looks down at him then, faces impossibly close, and whispers, “only yours?” 

Louis hums and nods against his shoulder. “Only mine. If you want.” 

“Yeah,” Harry breathes before he leans that last little bit forward and connects their lips. One of Louis’ hands automatically goes up to tangle his fingers in Harry's curls, his other holding onto Harry's shoulder tightly. Harry's got one hand on Louis’ thigh, the other on his waist, and his fingertips dig in when Louis flicks his tongue out against Harry's bottom lip. 

Harry makes a little sound against his lips before he opens his mouth and lets Louis lick into it. Louis sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth greedily, then tangles them together. His hand in Harry's hair tightens and he tugs just a bit to move Harry's head, changes the angle. Harry moans at that and presses harder against Louis’ mouth, tries to lick deeper into his mouth. 

Just as he's about to move to straddle Harry's lap, completely disregarding the fact that they're in public, there's a large clap of thunder. They both jump at the sudden noise, teeth knocking together, and pull apart. Neither one go far, staying close enough to pant into each other's mouths. “Maybe we should-” Harry starts to say, but is cut off by Louis’ shriek as it starts pouring. 

They both scramble up from the bench and Harry laces their fingers together before taking off in a sprint towards his building. It's not far and it doesn't take long, especially since they're running, but by the time they make it through the door to his flat they're both soaked. Harry kicks his boots off by the door, Louis doing the same with his sneakers, and then he leads Louis through the flat to his bedroom. 

“Do you want some clothes?” Harry asks. 

“Cheers,” Louis says as he peels his jumper over his head. He doesn't really know what to do with it because it's soaked through, so he just holds it as his side while he frowns down at the way the rest of his clothes are stuck to him uncomfortably.

“I probably- uhh,” Louis looks up at Harry, brows furrowed at the way he petered off. Harry's eyes are trained to where Louis’ white undershirt is clinging to his chest and stomach. Well then. 

Louis lets his jumper fall to the floor, makes a mental note to apologize profusely to Harry later, and teases his fingers along the hem of his shirt. Harry’s got his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and he’s still staring at Louis’ torso, eyes darting from where Louis’ fingers are, to his chest, stomach, and back down. His gaze is making Louis feel hot, his skin tingling, and he can feel himself growing hard in his jeans just from this. He decides to stop the teasing, whether for himself or Harry, he’s not sure, and grabs hold of the hem of his shirt and tugs it over his head, lets it fall to the ground with his jumper.

He hears Harry whisper, “fuck,” under his breath as his hands go to the button on his jeans. He looks up from under his eyelashes to see Harry’s heated gaze directed at where Louis’ thumbing over his button. He’s chewing on one of his thumbnails now, pressing the heel of his other hand down on the bulge in his jeans. “Fuck,” Louis echoes as he pops open the button, undoes the zip, and then peels his jeans off his legs. 

When Louis rights himself, he starts to finger at the waistband of his pants. Instead of pulling them down, though, he slides one of his hands over to grip at his cock through the thin material. He can’t help the little noise that slips past his lips and that must snap Harry out of whatever haze he was in, because the next thing he knows, Harry’s standing right in front of him. His fingertips dance across Louis’ stomach and ribs before he fits his hands around Louis’ waist and dips his head down to kiss him. 

Louis releases himself instantly, one hand going up to Harry’s hair and the other latching onto his hip. He tugs Harry in closer to him, hisses slightly when the cold, wet material of Harry’s shirt brushes up against his bare chest. “Off, Harry, off,” Louis says into Harry’s mouth while he tugs at his shirt. 

Harry pulls back enough to get his shirt over his head, then connects their lips again as Louis’ hands go down to fumble with Harry’s flies. He gets them open and tugs on them until Harry huffs into his mouth and pulls them down. Louis can’t help the little squeak he lets out when he realizes Harry wasn’t wearing any pants under them. Harry looks up to smirk at him, but his jeans get stuck around his ankles and he ends up tumbling over onto his back, jeans still at his ankles. 

Louis lets out a little giggle and drops down to his knees. He tugs Harry’s jeans all the way off and then does away with his own pants before he crawls over Harry’s long legs and straddles his lap. Harry’s head falls back against the floor, probably hard enough to hurt, as soon as their skin comes in contact. He slides his hands up Louis’ thighs, digs his fingertips in a bit, and then grabs onto his hips. 

Louis lets himself forward onto his hands that are on either side of Harry’s face and licks out at Harry’s bottom lip. Harry lets his mouth fall open and moans when Louis immediately licks into it, mouth needy against his. His hands tighten around Louis’ hips when he starts to grind down onto him, digs his nails into Louis’ skin. After a bit, he starts to grind his hips up too, revels in the whine Louis lets out. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis pants out against his lips as he falls to his forearms and slides his hands into Harry's curls. He tugs on them when their hips meet just right, the head of Harry's cock catching on his rim, and squeezes his eyes shut. 

Harry drops his hands to Louis’ arse and squeezes before he tugs him down against him harder. He can feel Louis’ dick slide against his abs with every movement of their hips, their bodies pressed tightly together, and the way his skin is getting sticky from how he's steadily leaking precome. His cock keeps catching on Louis’ rim on every odd thrust and every time it has him clenching his jaw and moaning low in his throat. 

Louis trails kisses along his jaw and down his neck before latching onto his collarbone and sucking a mark into the skin. He tugs on Harry's hair again and pants against his skin, “Fuck, you feel so good. You'd feel so good in me.” 

Harry tips his head back and clenches his eyes shut, nails digging into Louis’ arse cheeks. “Oh my god. Fuck.”

“Want you to fuck me next time. Wanna feel you in me, stretching me. And then- then I'd, Jesus, fuck.” Louis cuts himself off with a whine when one of Harry's fingers dips between his cheeks and circles his hole. When he speaks again, his voice is higher, breather. “Then I'd fuck you. Bet you'd feel so good wrapped around my cock. So hot, so tight. I'd fuck you so good.” 

Harry groans, eyes closed and hips moving frantically now. “Lou- I think- I'm gonna-” 

“Yeah, baby? C’mon, then. Come for me, princess.” He punctuates his words by tugging sharply at Harry's hair and biting down on the mark he's made on Harry's collarbone. Harry's hips stutter as he comes, his mouth open on a silent moan. The feeling of Harry's come on his arse and thighs makes Louis rut against him harder, pushes him closer to the edge. He gets a hand in between them to stroke himself. It doesn't take much, just a couple of tugs and the incessant pressure of Harry's finger still on his hole, to push him that little bit more and then he's coming between them. 

Louis slumps forward, boneless, and buries his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He just breathes him in for a bit while he tries to get his breathing back to normal. Harry's murmuring in his ear and running his fingers up and down his back. 

“I think you should stay here tonight,” Harry mumbles after a bit. Louis can feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest and under his lips where they're pressed to the side of his neck. 

“Mm, why?” 

“I'm afraid of thunder,” he whispers. Louis can't help but giggle because it hasn't thundered since the park. But. 

“Yeah, alright. Gotta protect my princess and all that, yeah?” Harry just hums and twists so he can press a kiss to Louis’ temple. 

***

Louis’ making his way through the mass of people in search of the food. His mum is still on a health food kick much to everyone's dismay. Well, everyone but Harry. Of course Harry would jump at the chance to eat kale and sweet potatoes. Louis wrinkles his nose at the thought. 

The food’s in the same place as it was last time, the left side of the counter with the drinks on the right. He's snacking on some crisps when someone nudges at his hip. He looks up, crisp halfway to his mouth, and frowns when he sees Nick standing in front of him. “What d’ya want? Go away.”

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering why you're here. Never seen you at one of these before.” Nick gives him a smirk and pops his hip like he's trying to flirt. Gross. Louis feels his nose wrinkle again. 

“I'm dating the host’s brother,” he says, not for the first time. Except this time it's actually true. 

Nick frowns at him and rubs his chin. “I didn't know Gemma had a brother.” 

“Yeah, well, she does,” a deep voice says from behind them. Louis’ eyes light up as soon as he sees Harry. Harry's face goes all soft and fond when he looks at him and Louis’ sure he feels his heart skip a bit. 

He slinks past Nick and slides up behind Louis, puts his arms around his waist and draws him into his chest. Louis links their fingers together and rests them over his stomach. “Hi, love,” he says quietly to Harry and then pecks him on the lips. 

Harry smiles at him and then looks at Nick with his eyebrows raised. “Could you stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend now?” Nick looks between the two of them before pulling a face and leaving the kitchen. 

“Oh, you saved me,” Louis says, fluttering his eyelashes at Harry and clutching at his chest for added effect. “I thought _I_ was supposed to be the knight in shining armor?” 

“Oh, shut up,” Harry mumbles before leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
